Earth Fights Back
Earth Fights Back is the second episode of Power Rangers Super Megaforce, the sequel to Power Rangers Megaforce. It is the first appearance of the Delta Runner Zord and the debut of never-before-seen Ranger Powers accessible via Legendary Ranger Modes. This episode is a tribute to Power Rangers S.P.D. Synopsis While the rest of the team works with the civilians to rebuild their city, Troy stumbles upon a plot by the Armada to launch missiles at major cities throughout the world. Plot The episode starts at the Armada Mothership, Prince Vekar is glad about the destruction caused by the first attack wave. However, Damaras replies that humans didn't surrender and that they are rebuilding the city. Then Cybax is sent down to launch missiles developed by Levira to major cities throughout the world. At school, Noah watches footage of the Legendary Rangers and reminds that Gosei said that they can also use Zords of several previous Rangers. Meanwhile, at Ernie's BrainFreeze; Jake, Emma and Gia help with the repairs that was damaged by the Armada. Noah comes to the place and shows them footage of the Delta Runner Zord and the Legendary Megazord. Troy was still searching for Robo Knight at the beach when he suddenly sees a group of X-Borgs along with Cybax. He follows them to a warehouse where missiles are stored. Troy was discovered when Emma tried to contact him via Gosei Morpher causing an attack from Cybax and the X-Borgs. The other Rangers go to help Troy, but they encounter a group of X-Borgs and Morph into Super Mega Mode, then they use the Ranger Keys of the RPM Rangers. Gosei contacts them and says that they unlocked new powers never seen before on Earth.The rangers use their new powers to defeat the X-Borgs.Later,the Rangers regroup with Troy and morph into the S.P.D. Rangers to battle and destroy Cybax with the Delta Blasters and Delta Max Strikers. Levira uses her Maximizer on Cybax, who plans to launch the missiles manually. The Rangers form the Legendary Megazord to take away the missile from him and launch it back to the space,causing the destruction of several ships of The Armada. Gosei tells the Rangers that now they mastered their S.P.D. Powers, the Delta Runner Zord is now unlocked. The Rangers combine the Legendary Megazord with the Delta Runner to form the Legendary S.P.D. Megazord. After a laser-gun battle,the Legenday S.P.D. Megazord destroys Cybax with the S.P.D. Final Strike. As a fight-back the Rangers go to space and destroys ships of The Armada orbiting Earth, while Prince Vekar sees furious. Near dawn, in the Skyship the Rangers Return to the city and talk about their victory and Robo Knight before go to the mall and celebrate with people that Earth can fight back the alien invasion. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows/Super Megaforce Red *John Mark Loudermilk - Noah Carver/Super Megaforce Blue *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran/Super Megaforce Yellow *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall/Super Megaforce Pink *Geoff Dolan - Gosei, Gosei Morpher, Legendary Morpher *Estevez Gillespie - Tensou *Stephen Butterworth - Prince Vekar *John Leigh - Damaras *Rebecca Parr - Princess Levira *Mark Wright - Argus *Adam Gardiner - Cybax Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword *Megaforce Pink - N/A *Megaforce Black - N/A *Megaforce Yellow - N/A *Megaforce Blue - N/A Legendary Ranger Modes *Legendary Ranger Modes for Earth Fights Back: **Super Megaforce Red - S.P.D. Red Ranger **Super Megaforce Blue - Ranger Operator Series Blue, Blue Squadron Ranger, S.P.D. Blue Ranger **Super Megaforce Yellow - Ranger Operator Series Yellow, Yellow Squadron Ranger, S.P.D. Yellow Ranger **Super Megaforce Green - Ranger Operator Series Green, Green Squadron Ranger, S.P.D. Green Ranger **Super Megaforce Pink - Ranger Operator Series Black (female version), Pink Squadron Ranger, S.P.D. Pink Ranger *This is the first episode where the Super Mega Rangers change into a past team even though one of them is absent. *This is the first time Super Megaforce Pink transforms into RPM Black. As a result, this is the first glimpse of a female Black Ranger in all of Power Rangers. *All of the Legendary Ranger Modes for this episode comprise of Rangers who are not known to the public on Earth at that time period. **"New Powers" team: This team of Rangers was not adapted into a Power Rangers team and was Sentai-exclusive despite the team, Dairangers coming from the source material for Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 2). Gosei does mention that these Rangers have not yet been seen on Earth. This could mean that they may be Rangers from another world, like the Alien Rangers or the Galaxy Rangers. This is not confirmed. **S.P.D.: The events of S.P.D. occur in the year 2025, approximately 11 years after the arrival of the Armada. **Ranger Operators: The events of RPM occur in an alternate universe. Despite that, Gosei and the Rangers still have their Keys for Legendary Mode. Super_Mega_Rangers_as_Rangers_Operators.png|RPM Rangers Episode 05 - Dairanger Change.png|New Rangers Modes Super_Mega_Rangers_as_SPD_Rangers.png|S.P.D. Rangers Errors *The footage of the Legendary Ranger teams Noah views does not come from their respective series, but instead from the Gokai Changes in Gokaiger. This has created some problems. **Some of the changes seen would later occur in Super Megaforce (e.g. the Blue-less S.P.D. and Jungle Fury changes appear in the next episode, while the five-man S.P.D. change happened in the previous episode). Thus the footage is not actually depicting the original teams but the Mega Rangers transforming into them, with some of the footage coming from the future. **Orion appears with the other Rangers changing into the Overdrive Rangers. Also appearing is a hybrid of Ranger Operator Series Gold and Silver. **The Jungle Fury footage shows the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger with a skirt on his suit as he is the Pink Ranger's counterpart *Gia says that the Megazord provides "High Octane Power" which is a reference to RPM despite using the Delta Runner Zord which is based off of S.P.D. *After Cybax grew giant, he grabs the missiles twice (once before the commerical break and the second time after the commerical break). Elements/Homages to S.P.D. *When the Mega Rangers turn into the S.P.D. Rangers, the way they are facing when their helmets change to S.P.D. is reminiscent of their morphing sequences. **It is also a reference to their roll-call, as the S.P.D. Rangers face to the left while the sirens in their helmets flares. Notes *This is the last appearance of Super Megaforce Blue Ranger's S.P.D. Blue Ranger form. *The Dairanger Gokai Change from Ep. 5: Judgement Pirates is retained here, despite the fact that only Kibaranger's suit was previously used from that Sentai team.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21iPZqVn_oY *The scene where Noah sees footage of the Legendary Rangers on the computer is reminiscent of a similar scene in the of where shows and the others footage of past Kamen Riders, who are now known as urban legends, on her tablet. Like here, the footage did not come from the original series. *Orion's ranger form made an on-computer screen appearance, before making a proper and formal appearance in Silver Lining. *While the Legendary Megazord launches Cybax's missiles to the Armada, the scene can be seen zooming out and revealing Japan, being the location where the Megazord's battle took place. This was actually due to the fact that most of the Zord footage in Power Rangers Super Megaforce were simply reused from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. See Also (Source of Legendary Megazord vs. Armada fleet footage) (fight footage) References Category:Episode Category:Tribute Episodes (Power Rangers)